


The Promise

by x_SherbertLemon_x (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Witches, covenant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/x_SherbertLemon_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time the debt os the Sons was paid, and there's only one girl who can help. She's new to Spencer and looking for her brother. What happens when she finds he's Fallen? it's destiny that she be the one to offer salvation; will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A new and updated version of the same story posted to my ff.net account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way, shape or form can be reconised as belonging to The Covenant (2006) or the works of J.K. Rowling

"Don't worry, my son's in Ipswich running errands for me, he won't be home for a while yet." Evelyn told her guest as she lead the older woman into the main lounge. The young lady who followed had yet to be introduced. "Cassandra's son is hosting a party tonight, so when he does come back, Caleb won't be here too long."

She poured two measures of whiskey as she motioned for the ladies to sit down. One of the glasses was handed to the older woman, and Evelyn produced a bottle of Butterbeer for the younger.

"Thank you, Sister Evelyn." The older woman signaled to the younger to move away from the conversation. "You are a blessing to your coven."

Evelyn smiled, "it's not a problem, Old Mother." She took her usual seat, "I'm always ameniable to helping the Coven, even more so as it was you who asked.  It is a privilage to be called upon by Salem's eldest Crone. The child is most welcome here."

The older woman lent forwards and lowered her voice, but still the younger woman managed to hear every word. "The child shall be attending Spencer in the fall, she'll be attending under her true name: Putnam.

"You know who she is, and how powerful and independent she can be. However you shall be responsible for her until such a time where she is either of age, or until her death; whichever comes first."

"I understand."

The unnamed girl fell to the floor, Evelyn looked on questioningly. "She was given a slow release sleeping draught, this was you may hide her, without worry that your son should come home and find her wandering around.

"I take it that the Sons' are still unaware of the Coven and your magic. They do not need to know."

"I understand, and so will my Sisters. We have kept this from our husbands, and we will continue to keep it from our Sons."

The old lady motioned her head in agreement, "I offer my condolances upon your upcoming loss, just watch your Son does not follow in the same direction." She downed the rest of her glass and stood. "Take good care of Miss Lily, there is little more we can do for her now."

The old woman disapparated with a soft pop and Evelyn Danvers made her way over to her new guest. Lifting her carefully, Evelyn carried the younger woman to one of the guest rooms.


	2. One

It was the last day before school began and Lily was using it to her advantage; the morning had been spent in the library, reading up on the topics listed for the first term, she'd returned to her dorm room after a light lunch to unpack what little she owned. Lily would admit that the afternoon of peace she had planned had been cut short, namely by the appearance of her dorm mate, and it's boyfriend.

Upon their first meeting Lily had taken an immediate dislike of Kira Snider, that dislike extended to the walking penis that called itself Aaron Abbot. Therefore Lily was unlikely to stick around to be a third wheel to there miserable attempts at intimacy.

Her drawers were closed, and protection charms were placed on her stuff in a matter of seconds, and within the minute Lily was walking down the hallway heading for the outside world.

 

The car Mrs Danvers had provided for her was sitting quite happily at the curb, Lily had been reluctant to accept the gift, yet Evelyn had talked her round surprisingly quickly. After throwing her handbag in the backseat, Lily jumped in and pulled away; her destination: Salem.

 

The drive was comfortable, but she found herself wondering whether she'd ever have the chance to soar again. Would she ever see the coast of Southern France, would she ever ride her broomstick across the moonlit seas again? her arrival in Salem was a little after two. She parked not far from the entrance to the Magical shopping district, transfigured her clothes into something a little less muggle and made her way into the coffee shop that covered the entrance.

A quick stop in Gringotts and she had a little more gold than she began with. She had very little by way of funds, she might be from an old family, but they saw no reason in keeping their vaults bountiful for future generations. Her first stop was the second hand book store, her heart sinking as she passed the windows of Flourish and Blotts, instead she shuffled along to a shop overflowing with the smell of old books 'Wit Beyond Measure'.

The only items she required were rare antiquities; a book so rare, barely a handful of people, outside of the original Coven, had been able to lay their eyes upon it, never mind touch. And a book so restricted that it had been out of print longer than it had been in. Her hopes were not high; as far as she could be aware there were but five copies ever made, of these five one could not tell how many remained.

"Good afternoon Miss, can we help you? Perhaps you would be looking for our display of this years textbooks" The witch, who approached her, could be described as many things, but few were flattering. The woman had passed her prime many moons before, and really should have left the garish shade of mauve to the dresses of her youth. Nevertheless this was the woman who Lily found she must speak.

With a slight shake of the head, Lily answered the woman's assumptions. "Actually I'm looking for something a little more particular. Perhaps an investment piece..."

The mauve woman took a closer look at Lily, before closing her eyes and quickly muttering a prayer to her Gods. "Miss Putnam, there are many expensive books in this shop. Many pieces worthy of investment and a permanent home. However the book you seek, is nought but a legend to a simple bookseller such as I.

"Should you find it, guard it with your life. Or destroy it, leave it as a legend.

"There are rumours of another searching for it. There have been rumours of a young gent scouring through the booksellers of Europe."

Lily nodded in understanding, "I know of such a gent, he has evil on his mind and the devil in his soul," she murmured before she selected a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ and made her way to the cash register.

 

The journey back to Spencer was a less than peaceful one; while one of the books she had been after lay safe in her handbag, the other was being hunted by someone else. Lily didn't know how she would use the book, but she hoped that it would allow her to complete the quest she had been born for.

She had worries that this other person searching was the very person she was searching for. Lily had grown up with the knowledge that she must find someone, and this person would take her with them to fulfil what is expected of her.

She was nearing Spencer when she remembered about the Party that her classmates had been raving about. Apparently there was an annual beginning of term party at the Dells. While not knowing what the party would be like, Lily knew she shouldn't really skip on it; pretty much everyone would be there, and it would make the perfect excuse to start integrating into the school populous.

When the fork in the road appeared, instead of carrying on back to school Lily turned left.


End file.
